


Puppy

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Fics (No Reader Insert) [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Puppy Zack Fair, soft cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:How about a short fic where Cloud finds a cardboard containing a single deaf puppy outside his door during a rainy night?
Series: Fics (No Reader Insert) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225583
Kudos: 12





	Puppy

It seemed like an ordinary day. Cloud made his way back home, slightly grumpy as the pouring rain relentlessly fell over him, leaving him soaking wet. It was late at night, and even if he didn’t show it, he couldn’t wait to lie down and get some rest. However, just as he made it to the door, a sound caught his attention. 

“Huh?” The young man stopped, looking around and trying to find the source of the noise. His eyes fell over a cardboard box, where a small creature shivered.

Saddened at the sight, Cloud frowned and crouched in front of it. When he reached out to touch it, the small dog cowered in fear. Cloud’s heart hurt in sympathy.

“Oh, didn’t you hear me arrive?” He asked him, gently resting a hand over his small head. “Are you deaf, little buddy?” 

The puppy still shivered under his big hand, only managing a weak bark that seemed like a call for help. It may have been the fact that the poor animal was abandoned in such an unforgiving cold rainy night, or that his dark fur and bright sky blue eyes reminded Cloud of someone. Whatever the case, he took a last glance around to make sure no one was there to claim him before carefully scooping the puppy into his arms.

“It’s okay” Cloud whispered, but upon remembering the small dog couldn’t hear him, he softly petted him. “You’re safe now” 

With extra care, he cradled the puppy against his chest, trying to shelter him from the rain as best he could and at the same time provide him with some of his body warmth. 

“I’m not the best at looking after others” Cloud continued to say, talking more to himself than to the dog. “But my friends will know how to take care of you”

Cloud smiled a little at the thought that Zack, as he immediately called the puppy in his head, had just found a home. His friends might tease him a lot for being soft enough to shelter a lost puppy, but it would be worth it. Zack would have lots of love from all of Cloud’s friends, and with it he hopefully would become energetic and playful like his namesake.

In the meantime, he brought the puppy in. He had no idea what cares a dog needed, but he figured he could start by drying him and giving him something to eat. All Cloud knew was that he could not leave him outside, alone and scared. And that he had already grown quite fond of the puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated! :D


End file.
